Masih Dunia Sama
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku dihukum karena melanggar salah satu peraturan seireitei. Untuk itu mereka ditugaskan untuk menenangkan arwah di Indonesia. Tepatnya di ...( baca ajab sendiri deh) Request from Yuzu-chan RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary :Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

**Chapter I : Prologue**

Ichigo, Renji, Dan Ikkaku telah berdiri di hadapan Yamamoto Genryuusai aka Shigekuni Soutaichou atau bisa dibilang si Kakek Tua Bangkotan (dihajar Yamamoto).

"Apa kalian tau apa kesalahan kalian?" tanya Yamamoto

"Eh? Apa ya?" kata Ichigo bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wajar dia tidak pernah dan tidak mau tau tentang peraturan di Seireitei.

"Nggak tau tuh," kata Renji sambil makan pisang

"Emang kita salah apa?Jadi gue Harus Koprol sambil bilang Waw gitu?" tanya Ikkaku to the point tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun

"Kalian... !" kata Soutaichou sambil mengetuk tongkatnya ke tanah, Reiatsu Max menyelubungi seiereitei.

Ichigo,Renji,dan Ikkaku langsung menciut karena panas eh, maksudnya karena takut.

"Ka-Ka-Kami Mohon Ma-maaf So-Soutaichou dono.. "kata mereka bertiga sambil sembah sujud dihadapan Yamamoto

"Bakamono! Kau pikir aku sudah mati! Kau sembah-sembah seperti itu!" maki Yamamoto

'Kan emang udah mati,dasar kakek aneh,' kata Ichigo dalam hati(kalau diluar pasti udah jadi Barbeque)

Seketika itu juga Es pun meleleh dan langsung menjadi uap(Wah hebat!) dan efek panas ini menyerang seluruh divisi.

"Soutaichou dono... sabar.. "kata Sasikabe fukutaichou divisi 1

"Ehem! Baiklah," kata Yamamoto

Seketika itu salju kembali turun dengan derasnya dan dengan tidak merasa berdosa menindih Aizen,Gin,dan yang lainnya yang lagi nguping sambil arisan.

Kita tinggalkan yang arisan tadi dan kembali ke ruangan divisi I

"Akibat dari perbuatan yang kalian lakukan. Kalian bertiga di hukum!" kata Yamamoto lagi

"Eh!" sorak Renji, Ichigo dan Ikkaku

"Tidak boleh menolak, ataupun tawar menawar!" kata Yamamoto tegas

"Ba-Baik.. " kata mereka ketakutan

"Kalian bertiga kutugaskan ke Indonesia! Tepatnya di Rumah Pondok Indah Jakarta. Disana kalian harus menangkap para hantu dengan botol ini," kata Yamamoto memberikan botol Aqua

"Hah.. "mereka bertiga langsung cengo

"Ano.. bagaimana caranya dengan botol Aqua ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi

"Ups, salah! Nih," kata Yamamoto mengeluarkan sebuah lampu ajaib

Ichigo,Renji,dan Ikkaku makin cengo.

"Besok kalian berangkat! Dan aku sudah menyiapkan rumah disana. Ini alamatnya," kata soutaichou memberikan alamat tersebut

"Baik.. " kata mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tampang cengo.

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah ini?

Stay tune on this story

See you in the next chapter

Don`t Forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary ****:Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Chapter 2:The House?**

Kini para trio shinigami telah sampai di Indonesia. Tepatnya di Jakarta. Kini mereka menuju ke sebuah rumah yang ukurannya dibilang besar tidak dibilang kecil juga tidak, hanya mewah kog(bukannya sama aja?).

"Wah.. muke gile! Lebih gede dari Kuchiki Mansion," kata Renji kagum

"Biasa aja deh, lebay loe," ejek Ikkaku

"Biarin tuyul!" kata Renji

"Udah-udah,malu-maluin aja deh," kata Ichigo

"Eh.. kalian udah datang," kata seorang cewek berambut ungu aka Hikary aka author(dihajar readers karena author muncul seenaknya)

"Loe siapa?" Tanya Renji dengan begonia

"Gue author," kata Hikary

"Eh! Jadi loe yang buat cerita ini?!" Tanya Renji

"Emang hehehe," kata Hikary ketawa

"Dasar!Author sialan!" maki Renji

"Loh dia siapa Hika?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut cokelat, aka Yuzu aka Author algi(Woi! Banyak bener authornya!)

"Eh,Yuzu dia ini mbah dukun yang baru, untuk mengusir hantu di Rumah pondok Indah itu loh," kata Hikary

"Ooo gitu," kata Yuzu

"Ichi, kog mereka bisa liat kita?" Tanya Renji

"Nggak tau deh, mungkin mereka indigo," kata Ichigo

"Temen-temen loe,Hik?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut biru pendek aka Shuukai

"Eh,Shu. Mereka ini para mbah dukun loh," kata Hikary

"Hah? Nggak ada tampang dukunnya," kata Shuukai cengo

"Iya nih,kayak orang biasa aja," kata seorang cewek berambut merah aka Aoi

"Hoi! Kita ini shinigami!" protes ikkaku

"Kita tau kog," kata shuukai santai

"Btw kog loe bisa liat kita?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ya iyalah jeruk bego, loe kan pake gigai," kata Yuzu

"Eh hehe lupa," kata Ichigo

"Udah-udah kenapa malah gossip diluar, ayo masuk," kata Shuukai

"Iya.. "

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Gila.. ini rumah apa mansion?" kata Renji yang masih berekspresi waw

"Loe malu-maluin aja Ren," gerutu Ichigo melihat sikap Renji yang seperti orang bego ini.

"Jadi Hantunya dimana?" Tanya Ikkaku

"Ya di Pondok indah dong," kata Yuzu yang asik baca majalah

"Pondok indah?" kata Ichigo bingung

"Iya.. begitu deh," kata Shuukai yang asik nonton film SAW II

"Buset! Loe cewek tapi tontonanya thriller banget," kata Renji cengo

"Nggak masalah toh, mau ikutan?" Tanya Shuukai

"Nggak makasih," kata mereka langsung nolak

"O ya mungkin gue harus perkenalin semuanya dulu ya, Gue Hikary,di sebelah gue Yuzu, lalu yang lagi nonton anime itu Aoi, trus yang lagi nonton film hantu itu Shu," kata Hikary

"O begitu.. "kata shinigami itu ngangguk-ngangguk

"O y ague Ku-"

"Udah tau, Kurosaki Ichigo kan? Shinigami Daikou yang bertugas di karakura. Anaknya si Autis Isshin yang merupakan kapten divisi 10 kan?" kata aoi yang masih asik nonton

"Eh.. kog tau?" Tanya Renji cengo

"Ya tau lah, loe Abarai Renji kan? Fuku taichou divisi 6. Zanpakutou Zabimaru, teman kecilnya Rukia. Taichou lo si Stoic Byakuya kan?" kata Yuzu

"Iya.. "kata Renji makin bingung

"Lalu loe Madarame Ikkaku kan? 3rd seat divisi 11. Kapten loe si maniak battle aka Kenpachi Zaraki. Lalu Cs loe si banci aka Yumichika kan?" kata Hikary

"Kog tau!" sorak mereka bertiga

"Ah, lebay loe kembangin," sorak Shuukai sambil ngelempar kamus bahasa Jepang,Jerman,dan Inggris

"Baiklah jadi kapan kita ke Pondok Indah tersebut?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ya nanti malam dong, masa sekarang?" kata Hikary

"Mana tau sekarang," kata Renji

"Ah! Bego loe kembangin," kata Shuukai

"Udah-udah malah berantem. Jadi gimana persiapannya?" Tanya Aoi

"Hm.. gue udah pinjam kamera 4000 Mega pixel," kata Shuukai

"Buset lo,Shu!" kata Hikary

"Ya biar lebih jelas hantunya," kata Shuukai

"Dasar!"gerutu Hikary

"Gue udah bawa Webcam untuk merekam hantu-hantunya," kata Yuzu

"Ano.. masa hantu direkam sih?" kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Kita udah bawa peralatan kayak Senter dan kawan-kawan," kata Hikary dan Aoi

"Wah, nggak sabar nunggu malam!"kata Shuukai

"Liat aja tuh hantu tak sobek-sobek!" kata Ikkaku semangat 45

"Akan gue bejek-bejek tuh hantu!" kata Renji antusias

"Ayo kita habisi!" sorak Hikary

"Ayo!" sorak semuanya kecuali Ichigo

'Hadoh.. kenapa gue bisa kejebak dengan orang-orang setress dan nggak jelas ini?' gerutu Ichigo yang bercengo melihat mahluk-mahluk stress yang udah kayak orang akan pergi demo besar atau kayak orang yang menemukan harta karun segede mansion.

**Bagaimana Kelanjutannya?**

**Stay tune on This Fanfic!**

"**Yay! Saya balik lagi! Kali ini saya mengajak beberapa author aka Yuzuna Yukitou,Winter Aoi Sakura, Dan Shuukai sebagai bintang tamu di fic ini!" sorak Hikary**

"**Berarti kita 4x dong tersiksanya?" kata Ichigo**

"**Yup!" kata Hikary**

"**Dear god.. "gerutu Ichigo**

"**Hm.. Review pertama dari Yuzuna Yukito,hehehe makasih udah review. iya bener tuh. Gen-san emosian banget hehehe. Boleh pinjam Ocnya ya*puupy eyes"  
**

**"Lalu dari Winter Aoi Sakura, tenang aja bentar juga muncul. Hehehe pinjam jadiin Oc ya*puppy eyes*"  
**

**"Yang terahir dari Guardian OIf Mineral. Gommen salah ketik, sekali lagi gommen,*deep bow*"  
**

**"Makasih buat Reders yang udah mau RNR dan ngefave, RnR lagi ya?! Nih updatenya bareng dengan Thif in Soul Society"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary ****:Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Haunting**

Kini para Author gaje beserta shinigami gaje telah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka, yaitu web cam, Camera 4 dimensi, Obor, senter, Bawang putih, kemenyan, boneka, kertas mantra, snack ringan, soft drink, tenda, buku sihir, kamus penerjemah bahasa hantu, catur, kacang garuda, radio, alat pelacak hantu, serta peta.

"Woi! Kenapa loe bawa ini?" Tanya Hikary cengo melihat shuukai yang udah bawa chainsaw, bazooka dan sebagainya

"Untuk jaga-jaga bro," kata Shuukai lagi

"Tapi kan udah ada tuh shinigami," kata Hikary

"Tampang mereka nggak meyakinkan," jawab Shuukai

"Hah dasar," kata Aoi sweatdrop

"Biarkan saja mereka berkembang," kata Ichigo yang ikutan sweatdrop

"Udah-udah ayo berangkat!" sorak Yuzu antusias

"Loe antusias bener?" kata yumichika bingung

"So pasti itu, kan kita mau liat hantu," kata Yuzu antusias

"Dasar, kenapa nggak ada yang waras sih disini," gerutu Renji

"Gimana lagi," kata Ikkaku

Setelah persiapan gaje nan abal, kini mereka berangkat ke pondok indah dengan mobil.

"Lah, ini perasaan gue, atau emang kenyataan?" Tanya shuukai bingung

"Maksudnya?" Tanya aoi bingung

"Kenapa yang nyetir gue?" Tanya Shuukai

"Sorry gue bisanya bawa Honda," kata Aoi

"Gue bisanya bawa pesawat," kata Yuzu

"Gue bisanya bawa loe semua ke surga," kata Hikary

"What the… " kata Shuukai cengo

Ahirnya Shuukai lah yang membawa mobil tersebut.

"Wah, nggak sabar pengen liat tuyul," kata Yuzu

"Tuh tuyulnya," kata Renji nunjuk Ikkaku

"Sembarangan aja loe, bon!" sorak Ikkaku kesal

"Udah-udah malah berantem, by the way Hika, kenapa si Hisagi nggak ada ya?" Tanya Shuukai yang baru nyadar

"Gimana lagi, pas gue ngerequest dia lagi sibuk dengan paperworknya," kata Hikary

"O gitu," kata Shuukai

"Yumi kog nggak ada?" Tanya Yuzu

"Dia trauma disiksa mulu sama elo," kata Ikkaku

"Hehehe, habisnya tampangnya cocok untuk disiksa sih," kata Yuzu lagi

Ahirnya kini mereka telah sampai di rumah pondok indah.

"Kog nggak ada indah-indahnya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Bego loe plihara, namanya doang itu jeruk," ejek Shuukai

"O gue pikir emang beneran indah," kata Renji

"Ayo masuk!" sorak Yuzu semakin antusias

"Hika, kenapa dia antusias banget?" Tanya Renji

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayo," kata Hikary

Lalu mereka telah masuk ke pondok indah tersebut.

"Hwa! Ichi apaan tuh!" sorak Renji yang langsung meluk Ichigo

"Wa! RenIchi!" sorak Shuukai yang langsung mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera hpnya.

"Ntar bagi ya," kata Aoi

"Aman!" kata Shuukai

"Cuma tikus aja kog takut,"kata Yuzu sweatdrop

"Ya gimana lag-"

HIHIHIHIHIHIHhihihihihihihih i….

"Hya! Apaan tuh?" Tanya Renji makin merinding

"Nggak tau," kata Ikakku

"Jangan-jangan Kuntilanak," kata Yuzu

"Kayaknya iya," kata Hikary

"Sorry ringtone hp gw," kata Shuukai

"Eh!" sorak semuanya

"Hehehe sorry," kata Shuukai tanpa merasa bersalah

"Dasar Maniak Hantu!" sorak Hikary

"Biarin!Maniak Kartun!" sorak Shuukai

"Ano.. Hika.. Shu.. di belakang loe.. " kata Aoi

"Apaan sih!O elo? Kalau mau minta tanda tangan, Ntar aja deh!" sorak Hikary yang malah ngebentak Kuntilanak tersebut

"Loe juga Cong! Ntaran aja gue belum siap nih!" maki Shuukai pada pocong di belakangnya

"Buset… nih author, hantu malah dibentak," kata Ichigo kagum

"Paling-paling mereka belum sdar tuh," kata Yuzu

"Masa?" kata Renji

"Liat aja bentar," kata Yuzu lagi

"Hwa!" sorak Shuukai dan Hikary lalu berjalan melewati hantu-hantu tersebut

"tuh kan?" kata Yuzu tapi…

"Wah! SAW VIII!" sorak Shuukai lonjak-lonjak

"Wah! Ada komik Bleach lengkap!" sorak Hikary

Semuanya langsung jawdrop

"Woi! Lo nggak liat tuh?" Tanya Ichigo nunjuk Kuntilanak yang langsung menghilang

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Hikary bingung

"Masa loe bedua nggak nyadar sih!" sorak Renji

"Hehehe nggak," kata Hikary dan Shuukai

"Dasar!" maki semuanya

"Yah, loe tunjuk-tunjuk sih Chi! Padahal gue mau foto bareng," kata Ikkaku

"UAPA!" sorak semuanya cengo kuadrat berpangkat kubik

"Biasa aja deh, nggak usah lebay," kata Ikkaku

PRANG!

"Eh.. apaan tuh?" Tanya Ichigo

"Nggak tau juga," kata Renji

"Jangan-jangan.. " kata Aoi

"Ye! Hantu!" sorak Hikary, Shuukai, Yuzu, dan Ikkaku yang langsung masuk ke ruangan itu

"Woi! Tunggu! Ah dasar!" maki Ichigo keki

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Aduh gelap!" sorak Yuzu

"Shu, senter," kata Hikary

"Nih," kata Shuukai menghidupkan senter tersebut, tiba-tiba

"**HWA!"** teriak mereka secara bersamaan

* * *

**Apakah yang mereka lihat?**

**Bagaimana Kelanjutannya?**

**Stay tune on This Fanfic!**

* * *

"**Yay! Saya balik lagi!gomen pendek," sorak Hikary**

"**Dasar, makin nggak jelas nih fic!" maki Ichigo**

"**Biarin, terimakasih pada Yuzu-san, Aoi-san, dan Shuu yang udah mau mereview Fic ini. Minna mind to review this gaje fic?" kata Hikary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary ****:Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ghost in the House; The Tuyul In Action!**

"Hwa!" teriak semuanya

"Apa sih? Heboh aja loe manusia!" maki sesososok pria yang matanya bersinar kayak kucing

"Lah… Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Ichigo cengo melihat dua orang shinigami ralat satu shinigami dan satu fraciion

"Harusnya itu perkataan gue!baka mikan!" kata seorang cewek berambut pendek aka Soi Fon

"Soifon Taichou? Anda ngapain disini?" tanya Renji bingung

"Woi!fracion loe juga ngapain?!" ancam ikkaku

"Sirik aja loe smua. Kita lagi dating!" kata cowok bermata lampu aka Ggio

"Woi! Ini bukan tempat kencan!" maki Ichigo

"Suka-suka kita dong," jawab mereka cuek

"Udah, ayo kita cabut," kata Shuukai

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Dasar! Gue pikir apaan!" gerutu Shuukai mencak-mencak

"Iya nih, gue pikir apaan! Ternyata hanya kucing bego yang lagi pacaran," gerutu Hikary

"Udah-udah, ayo ke tempat lain," kata Ichigo

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke ruangan lain.

Di sebuah Ruangan yang terletak di sudut

"Hwe!"

"Ssh.. tenang… "

"Wah… kayaknya kuntilanak tuh… "kata Ichigo merinding disko

"Lo bener Chi," kata Renji yang ikutan merinding

"Ayo! Serbu!" sorak Shuukai yang udah bawa kamera saktinya

"Woi! Gue ikut!" sorak Yuzu

"Gue juga!" sorak Hikary dan Aoi

"Woi tunggu du- Dasar!" maki Ichigo keki

"Mereka antusias banget ya," kata Renji

"Banget deh… "kata Ikkaku sweatdrop  
"Wah!"

"Ada apa tuh! Ayo!" sorak Ichigo

Lalu para shinigami inipun langsung bershunpo maksudnya berlari masuk ke ruangan itu dan terlihatlah sesosok ibu yang mengurus anaknya yang lagi merajuk dan dua orang bapaknya yang sedikitpun tidak peduli dengan kerepotan sang ibu(dihajar)

"Aduh Yachiru! Kita kan kesini bukan piknik," gerutu seseorang yang ternyata pria yang alis matanya sepanjang samudra atlantik itu

"Nggak mau tau! Pokoknya permen!" sorak seorang anak berambut pink yang mencak-mencak

"Udahlah Ayasegawa kasih aja kenapa," kata seorang pria berambut Raven yang masih asik selingkuh dengan Hpnya itu

"Enak aja, bukannya nggak mau tapi nggak bawa dodol! Loe pikir gue pedagang permen!" maki sosok yang pria berbulu mata panjang aka Yumichika

"Kali aja gitu," kata seorang pria berambut raven yang lagi asik memandang bulan dengan santainya

"Anak itu dijaga!" sorak Ichigo

"Enak aja loe jeruk!" maki Yumichika

"Yumi~" sorak Ikkaku dengan lebaynya

"Kaku~"Sorak Yui yang langsung menendang Yachiru entah kemana

"Woi! Ini bukan Fic Yaoi!" sorak Yuzu yang langsung menggemplang ke dua shinigami itu dengan badge substitutenya Ichigo

"Woi! Badge shinigami gue!" sorak Ichigo lebay

"Alah murahan," ejek Shuukai

"Murahan apanya, loe tau nggak ini butuh perjuan- Lah! Lo-lo siapa!" sorak Ichigo saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama. Sesaat suasana hening diantara mereka, dan dengan background bunga sakura mereka pun saling tatap menatap.

Mereka berdua terus terdiam di tempat, waktu disekitar mereka seakaan berhenti.

"Yay! KaiIchi!" sorak Shuukai yang udah sibuk memfoto adegan nggak jelas itu

"Hwe… mengharukan forbidden love," kata Aoi nangis terharu

"Tuhan memang baik menyatukan mereka," kata Hikary yang ikutan nangis

Sedang Yuzu sudah asik menjahili Yumichika dan Ikkaku, dan Renji dia terlihat cemburu dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Woi… ini bukan fic Romance," kata pria berambut Raven yang pertama sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Hwa! Hisa-chan cemburu!" sorak Hikary

"Enak aja loe thor! Gue straight bego!" protes sosok yang bernama Hisagi itu

"Yey! Hisa cemburu!" sorak Hikary lagi

Tiba-tiba

**HEHEHEHEHEHE**

"Hya! apaan tuh!" sorak Yuzu yang dengan merasa tanpa bersalah nyekik Yumichika di sebelahnya

"Wo-woi… "kata Ikkaku cengo melihat temannya yang sudah membiru

"Jangan-jangan kuntilanak," kata Shuukai

"Tapi kenapa suaranya kayak bapak-bapak?" tanya Hikary

"Kuntilbapak!" sorak Yuzu lalu nyeret Yumichika dengan cara yang tidak lazim yaitu nyeret bulu matanya.

"Woi!bulu gue… woi!" sorak Yumichika

"Woi! Sampai kapan kalian mau kayak gitu!" sorak Ikkaku keki dengan dua buah beda warna yang masih tatap-tatapan nggak jelas itu

"Udah, ayo pergi Madarame! Abarai," kata Hisagi

"Iya!" kata mereka lalu mengikuti Hisagi

"Ayo kita juga!" sorak Shuukai

"Iya!"

* * *

Kini di dalam ruangan yang tertinggal hanya Ichigo bersama pangeran berambut ravennya itu(dibankai Ichigo).

Setelah hening cukup lama ahirnya Ichigo pun buka mulut.

"Lo siapa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Gue? Gue mantan wakil kapten divisi 13, Shiba Kaien," kata Kaien lagi

"Lalu loe ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo

"Bertugas untuk membasmi hollow," kata Kaien dengan nada cool

"By the way, yang lain mana?" tanya Ichigo

"Aduh, kayaknya mereka duluan ayo, Jeruk!" kata Kaien tanpa merasa bersalah

"Woi! Gue Ichigo Kurosaki!" teriak Ichigo yang mengejar Kaien

* * *

Ahirnya kini mereka sampai di ruang tengah rumah ini

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Disana terlihatlah sesosok tuyul yang malah asik baca komik shinchan(What the… )

"Gya! Tuyul!" sorak Yuzu yang sampai pertama dengan Yumichika, sedang Yumichika hanya bersyukur karena bulu mata indahnya tidak rusak.

"Wah! Sugoi! Yul! Sini difoto!" sorak Shuukai antusias

"Woi! Mana ada hantu mau difot- Lah… " Hikary langsung jawdrop dengan Tuyul yang malah bergaya bak model professional itu

"Madarame, adek jangan ditelantarin," sindir Hisagi

"Bener tuh," kata Renji

"Enak aja! "kata Ikkaku lalu mengambil pil Ginkongannya dan berdiri dalam wujud shinigaminya

"Nobiro! Houzokimaru!"teriak Ikkaku yang sudah memegang zanpakutou dalam bentuk shikainya.

"Wah! Tuyul Vs tuyul," sorak Yumichika antusias

"Rekam!" sorak Yuzu yang udah menghidupkan Webcamnya

"Ayo tuyul!" sorak Shuukai antusias  
"Ikkaku ayo!" sorak Aoi

"Wah, tuyul mulai menyerang! Dan tuyul dua mulai menagkis serangan itu," kata Hikary yang udah jadi komentator itu

Sedang Hisagi dan Renji yang Jawdrop memutuskan untuk menonton dengan santai, tiba-tiba

BRAK!

"Mana tuyulnya!" sorak Kaien dan Ichigo

"Hah?" mereka langsung Jawdrop dengan keadaan di ruangan ini

"Udah siap kencanya Shiba-fukutaichou?" goda Renji

"Kencan sok tau lo baboon! Woi, His, napa dia lo biarin?" maki Kaien ke mantan Kouhainya yang malah asik main hp itu

"Trus gue harus bilang Waw sambil lonjak-lonjak kayak kuda lumping makan kaca gitu?"

"Ya nggak lah! Loe tolongin kek!" kata Kaien lagi

"Caranya gimana? Gue aja nggak bisa bedain tuh, yang mana tuyul yang mana Ikkaku," kata Hisagi santai dan tanpa merasa bersalah

Sedang Ikkaku yang mendengarnya ingin menghancurkan wakil kapten divisi 9 ini jadi sushi.

"Iya juga, Kaku! Loe yang mana? " sorak Ichigo

"Woi! Ikkaku kalau nggak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera!" sorak Renji

Kaien hanya bersweatdrop ria 'Emang acara apaan sih? Uji nyali?'

"Gol!" sorakHikary

"Woi! Loe pikir pertandingan sepak bola!" sorak Shuukai keki

"Hehehe, liat aja noh," kata Hikary

"Lah… bukannya tadi perang zanpakutou? Kenapa jadi sepak bola?" kata Shuukai makin cengo

"Ah, kelamaan lo Kaku! " kata Ichigo yang sudah berdiri dalam wujud shinigaminya

"Getsuga Tenshou!" sorak Ichigo ke arah dua tuyul itu dan KO!

"Wah…. "Semuanya langsung kagum

"Baiklah pemenangnya seekor jeruk berbentuk duren rasa stoberi!" sorak Hikary

"Sialan loe thor!" maki Ichigo

"Ikkaku!" sorak Yumichika lebay menuju kea rah dua tuyul itu  
" Ikkaku yang manakah dirimu? Oh… Ikkaku malangnya nasibmu… " Kata Yumichika yang nangis terisak itu

"Ayo kuburkan," kata Kaien

"Woi! Mana ada arwah dikuburin!" sorak Ichigo

"Makanya belajar jeruk! Bakudou no 4 Hainawa! Hisa loe bantuin jangan malah pacaran dengan si baboon bego itu!" sorak Kaien lagi

"Iya-iya, Hadou no 58 Tenran!"kata Hisagi menggunakan kidouny yang membuat kedua tuyul itu terbang

"Bakudou no 37 Tsuriboshi!"

Kini sebuah tandu berbentuk bintang muncul tepat sesaat sebelum dua tuyul itu jatuh ke tanah

"Bakudou no 73 tozanshou!"

Kemudian tandu tersebut diselimuti atau lebih tepatnya berada di dalam sebuah tenda berbentuk pyramid

"Hah~ beres," kata Kaien

"Jadi gini aja?" tanya Ichigo jawdrop

"Trus loe mau apain?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Gue pikir gali kuburan hehehe," kata Ichigo lagi

Semua langsung sweatdrop

* * *

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?**

**Apakah Ikkaku tenang di alamnya?**

**Just stay tune!**

* * *

"Hai! Saya balik lagi setelah Hiatus cukup lama" kata Hikary

"Dasar, napa gue jadi begini woi!" sorak Ikkaku

"Hehehe ya gitu deh," kata hikary

"Oke Review pertama dari **Yuzuna Yukitou**, oke deh, tenang aja hehehe," kata Hikary

"Lalu dari **Hideyashu Shigemori ** hehehe nih mereka udah ketemu hahaha! Liat aja deh, selanjutnya," kata Kaien

"Lalu dari **Hitsugaya ShiroRen**, Wah… mendingan jangan deh, kalau dia mah yang ada surganya neraka bukan surag yang indah. Oke tenang aja ntar dikirim lewat telepati," kata Hisagi

"Makasih buat yang udah mereview! Mind to Review?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary ****:Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kuntilanak Problem?**

Setelah berhasil menangkap tuyul beserta dengan pawangnya aka Ikkaku, kini mereka melanjutkan hunting mereka.

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI IHIHHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

"Kuntilanak tuh," kata Yuzu

"Ayo!" sorak semuanya

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke sebuah kamar dan

"Aneh, kog nggak ada?" kata Shuukai bingung

"Pasti lagi sembunyi," kata Aoi

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka… " kata Renji tergagap-gagap sambil nunjuk Kaien

"Apaan sih!" kata Kaien bingung

"Be-be-be-Belakang!" sorak Renji lalu langsung mundur 1000 langkah

"Kuntilanak!" sorak Yumichika yang langsung menjauh dari Kaien

"Kai, gila loe hebat!" puji Shuukai kagum

"Loe jangan muji! Bantuin gue!" kata Kaien yang udah merinding disko

"Loe kan shiniga-hwa!" sorak Hisagi yang langsung meloncat dengan shunpo ke atas lemari karena kuntilanak itu sudah di sebelahnya

"Hisa! Bantuin gue… " sorak Kaien

"So-sorry ngeri gue," kata Hisagi yang udah di atas lemari

"Aduh, loe jangan gitu dong. Kita kan sehidup semati," kata Kaien sok puitis

"Tapi nggak untuk saat ini," kata Hisagi

"Hisa! Loe tolongin! Atau gue beberin semua raha-"

"Iye-iye! Hadou no 4 Byakurai!"

Sebuah petir melesat ke arah kuntilanak itu dan langsung menghilang

"Makasih, His," kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"Sama-sam- Hwa!" kali ini kuntilanak itu sudah berada di samping Hisagi

"WAh! Ayo Hisa! Loe pasti bisa!" sorak Hikary

"Ayo tangkap!" sorak Shuukai

"Hado no 1! Sho!" Kali ini kuntilanak itu pun melayang dan kejedot di pojok lemari

"…. SAjo sabaku…"

"Hwa! Sejak kapan Hantu bisa kidou!" sorak Hisagi Shock

"Hisa!"

Dalam sekejap hantu itu menghilang bersama dengan Hisagi

"Baru denger kalau hantu doyan nyulik orang udah gede," kata Shuukai

"Iya nih, biasanyakan anak-anak tuh," kata yuzu

"Ayo kita cari Hisagi!" kata Renji

Lalu mereka pun mencari Hisagi yang menghilang entah kemana bersama dengan Kuntilanak itu dengan berpencar.

* * *

**Kelompok Kaien,Yuzu,Yumichika dan Hikary**

"Hisa… "

"Udahlah Kai, tenang aja segitu hawatirnya loe sama pacar loe itu," kata Hikary

"Pacar enak aja, gue ngeri sama kaptennya si Muguruma itu, ntar gue malah dijadikan daging cincang," kata Kaien lagi

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan

"Aduh, kenapa gue yang loe culik sih? Gue udah gede," gerutu Hisagi

" Loe… mirip dengan anak gue… " kata Kuntilanak itu lagi

"Heh!" sorak Hisagi shock, plus jawdrop

"Udah loe jadi anak gue aja.. " kata Kuntilanak itu lagi

"O- ogah! Sorak Hisagi sambil mundur-mundur

Tiba-tiba

"Hisa! Kurang ajar loe Kuntilanak rasain nih!Suitensakamake Nejibana!" kata Kaien yang udah megang zanpakutounya

"Enak aja loe mau ngerebut anak gue! Fly through the wind! Aquila!"

Hisagi makin cengo

'Lah… kenapa Hantu punya Zanpakutou? Nyolong dari mana?' kata Hisagi makin bingung

Lalu terjadilah perkelahian antara dua kubu tersebut.

"Lah masa Hantu punya zanpakutou?" kata Yumichika melongo

"Wah! Kaien lawan mbak Kunti!" sorak Yuzu yang lagi-lagi merekam kejadian itu

"Ayo Kai! Loe pasti bisa!" sorak Hikary

Pertarungan semakin sengit, tidak satupun ada yang mau mengalah hingga

"Berhenti!" sorak Hisagi yang udah berhasil lepas dari ikatan bakudou itu

"Hisa loe nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kaien hawatir

"Tenang aja. Nee… simpan zanpakutou kalian, kita bicarakan baik-baik masalah ini," kata Hisagi lagi

Kini mereka sudah menggelar sidang dengan duduk membentuk lingkaran(ini siding apa mau manggil setan sih?)

"Jadi anda mencari anak anda?" tanya Hisagi lagi selaku pimpinan sidang

"Iya, anakku mirip denganmu," kata Kuntilanak itu lagi

"What the.. "kata semuanya sweatdrop

"Jadi nama anakmu itu siapa?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Ryuuzaki Shin," kata Kuntilanak itu lagi

"Ryuuzaki? Lah diakan third seat di protector squad!" sorak Kaien

"Loe kenal Kai?" tanya Hisagi

"Kenal lah," kata Kaien lagi

"Lah… Oka-san… "

"Ryu-chan? Ryu-chan!" sorak Kuntilanak itu sambil memeluk seorang shinigami

"Mirip dari mana? Seujung jari pun nggak ada," kata Yuzu cengo, sweatdrop plus jawdrop

"Ntahlah, yang pasti semua beres," kata Kaien

"Arigatou, Kaien-san," kata pria tersebut, Ryuuzaki, lalu pergi dan menghilang

"Ayo cari yang lain," kata Kaien

"Iya!"

* * *

**Team Ichigo,Renji,Aoi, dan Shuukai**

"Aduh, kemana kemana kemana~" kata Renji yang malah nyanyi itu

"Bon, mending loe nggak usah nynyi bikin illfill!" kata Ichigo

Tuing… Tuing…

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengikuti mereka dan meloncat loncat ala kelinci.

Saat Renji berbalik

"Hwa! LOntong!" sorak Renji

"Hah?" semua langsung cengo

"Woi! Ini pocong bukan lontong!" kata Shuukai lagi

"Bener tuh," kata Aoi

"Ah, elo Ren," kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Emang loe nggak takut?" tanya Renji lafi

"Eh… Hwa! Pocong benaran!" sorak Shuukai,Aoi, dan Ichigo lalu lari dengan kecepatan 9000km/sec

"Woi… gue jangan ditinggal!" sorak Renji yang ikutan kabur

* * *

**Berhasilkah mereka kabur dari Pocong tersebut?**

**Apakah Renji akan ditangkap pocong?**

**Stay tune!**

* * *

"**Hai! Saya update 2 chapter sekaligus!" sorak Hikary**

"**Woi! Kenapa gue yang diculik Mbak Kunti woi!" sorak Hisagi**

"**Hehehe biar lebih berasa, Oke Mind to Review?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masih Dunia Sama**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya saya pastinya Renji semakin Tersiksa hahaha-dibankai**

**Rated : T aja deh, M ketinggian**

**Genre :Hohu(aka Horror Humor)**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,EyD,Mistypo, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary ****:Ichigo,Renji dan Ikkaku mendapat hukuman dari Soutaichou karena melanggar peraturan Hukumannya ia disuruh ke Indonesia untuk menenagkan arwah-arwah, tepatnya di Indonesia. Bagaimanakah aksi mereka dalam menangkap hantu-hantu tersebut?**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Curhat mbah pocong**

"Gya!"kini Shuukai, Aoi, Renji dan Ichigo sudah berlari dengan kecepatan 9000 terabyte/second, yang mengalahkan koneksi internet di Hp author yang jauh lebih lama.

"Hah… Hah… " mereka berlima sejenak beristirahat dan melepas lelah. Tunggu dulu berlima? Bagaimana bisa?apakah Hollow Ichigo ikutan keluar? Atau kah…

"Gya! Pocong!" Sorak semuanya Histeris

"Tunggu dulu! Capek tau. Curang! Kalian bisa lari, wong daku harus loncat-loncat gini. Mana tadi ambo hampir se tapaleset ah. Baa kalau ambo tajatuah, sia yang ka tangguang jawab?" tanya Pocong yang entah dari mana belajar bahasa minang itu

"Woi, shu dia ngomong apa sih?"tanya Ichigo

"Hm… katanya begini kita bisa lari, sedang dia hanya loncat-loncat. Lalu tadi dia hampir saja terpeleset. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab,"kata Shuukai yang sudah beralih profesi menjadi translator itu

"O gitu,"jawab semuanya

"Jadi baa?" tanya pocong itu lagi

"Itu derita Uni, bukan urusan ambo. Salah sia, manga Uni ka ngaja-ngaja ambo?"kata shuukai yang membalas dngan bahasa minang tidak fasih itu

"Onde mandeh, yo sabana. Sudah lamo ambo nyari urang yang bisa ngarati a yang ambo kecekan, "kata pocong itu lagi

"Emang uni ka mangecek apo?"tanya shuukai lagi

"Aoi… "

"Apa Ichi?"tanya Aoi

"Mereka ngomong apa sih?"tanya Ichigo

"Mana gue tau Chi, gue nggak orang minang,"jawab Aoi lagi

"Trus orang mana?"tanya Renji

"Ah, banyak tanya loe,"kata Aoi lagi

Karena tidak mengerti dengan bahasa planet nggak jelas tersebut ahirnya aoi,Renji dan Ichigo nonton bola sambil makan kacang bermerek Chappy.

"Woi!malah asik makan,"protes Shuukai

"Iya, jadi harus gimana? Kita nggak ada yang ngerti bego!"kata Renji lagi

"Jadi dia bilang apa?"tanya aoi

"Nah, jadi gini dia itu dulunya perantau drai Padang. Lalu saat sampai di Jakarta ia terkena penyakit diabetes aka kencing gula aka kencing manis. Nah, lalu dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun tidak tertolong. Jadi dia minta tolong pada kita untuk nemuin liontinnya yang hilang,"kata Shuukai lagi

"Rumah sakit disini banyak mbak. Masa harus kita cari satu –sa-"

"My son!" sorak seorang pria berambut hitam seraya menangis lebay

"O-Oyaji ngapain disini?"tanya Ichigo bingung plus kaget plus kagum bagaimana ayahnya bisa berada di sini.

"Kau lupa membawa omaomori in-"

"Itu liontin ambo!"sorak si pocong lalu mengejar Isshin

Semua hanya sweatdrop dengan kejar-kejaran antara kaki satu dan kaki lima ini. Setelah puas kejar-kejaran ahirnya terungkaplah, kalau Ishhin tanpa sengaja menemukan liontin ini di salah satu kamar pasien saat ia sedang bersih-bersih.

Setelah menyerahkan liontin, pocong tersebut pun pergi.

"Ne, Shu.. "panggil Ichigo

"apa?"tanya Shuukai yang masih terharu dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi itu

"Loe nggak jadi motret tuh han-"

"Alamak!Lupa ambo mamotretnyo ah!ndeh baa ko? Manga ang ndak mangecek dari tadi!"protes Shuukai dengan logat minangnya yang langsung ditanggapi tanda tanya segede planet Jupiter di masing-masing anggota.

"Ano… Kalau marah jangan pakai bahsa itu, nggak ada yang ngerti,"kata aoi lagi

"ah sudahlah. Ayo cari yang lain1"kata shuukai

"Cari yang lain maksudnya seperti ini?"

Saat berbalik semua langsung berteriak Histeris, di belakang mereka muncul hantu jeruk purut, yang lagi bawa segerobak jerui purut dan jeruk bali.

"Mau jer-"

"Gya! Jeruk purut!"sorak semuanya lalu ngacir

Sementara itu Hisagi, Hikary, Kaien, Yumichika dan Yuzu melewati sebuah ruangan trua. Dan terdengar dentingan piano.

"Loh… lagu ini,"kata Yuzu

"Fur Ellise kan?"tanya Hikary

"Yup!"kata Yuzu

"Bagimana kalau kita periksa?"tanya Kaien

"Boleh, ayo!"

Maka mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dentingan piano terus terdengar. Hingga saat mereka membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah sesosok tengkorak dengan baju kebesarannya serta sebuah mahkota di kepalanya.

"Gya! Hantu tengkorak!"sorak semuanya

"Enak saja! Aku Barragan Loisenberg!"kata hantu tengkorak itu lagi

"Lah,ngapain loe disini?"tanya Hisagi

"Pengen aja. Kalian bisa kenapa saya tidak,"ujar Barragan lagi

Semua kembali sweatdrop dengan pernyataan tidak bermutu dari si Kakek peyote ini. Maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakek tersebut.

"Hah, ternyata hanya si kakek peyote!"ujar Kaien

"Bikin susah aja!"gerutu Hisagi

"Mbak,mas, mau jamu?"tanya seorang gadis

"Boleh sa- Gya!" sorak Kaien termundur 10000 langkah

"S-Setan jamu gendong!"sorak semuanya lalu ngacir

**Akankah Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berdagang jeruk?**

**Ataukah Kaien dan yang lain akan menjadi penjual Jamu?**

**Stay tune in the next chapter!**


End file.
